The Angel Experiment-Revised
by OceanRiverSeaLake
Summary: Just my take on The Angel Experiment with my OC. Not trying to make her a Mary Sue. Flames are not excepted, however reviews are.
1. Chapter 1

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything into persepective.

Take now, for example.

Running, faster with each lunge, gulping mouthfuls of air.

_Faster. Faster. _

All of us can outrun grown men. Even Angel, and she's only six.

Erasers, half men, half wolf.

A deadly threat, always ready to kill.

Bloodthirtsy, too. For all of us bird mutants.

Light flooded through the forest top, creating random specks of light.

_Faster. Faster. _

I see a clearing up above, or so I think.

_Thank you, God. _

I run faster, my torn nightgown tickling my legs every so often.

I make it to the clearing, but suddenly stop.

It's not a clearing, rather a cliff.

A 800 foot cliff.

The Erasers are getting closer. I make one of my famous split decisions.

I jump.

Unfurling my 13 foot long wings, I soar up above.

Oh my god, I was f_lying_, just like I always dreamed.

One Eraser points a laser at me, and it starts to burn a hole in the fabric.

I wake up with a start, sitting up in my bed.

I frantically check my nightgown- no holes.

Whew. Pulling off my warm covers, I shuffle over to the laundry basket currently in the corner of my room: Amazingly, Nudge put away clean clothes.

I pull on a pair of sweats and look out the window.

No cliff, no gun toting Erasers.

Our house is shaped like an E on it's side. It's up on a mountain, so no one disturbes us.

Us. The flock.

They're my best friends, my family.

Four years ago, Jeb Batchelder rescued us from the horrific School, where we were given avian genes, so we have wings, people.

There's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Thalia, Gasman, and Angel.

Only four of us are related by blood. Thalia is Fang's little sister, and Gazzy is Angel's older brother.

The rest of us are loners.

I let the curtain fall over the window.

It's easy to survive here.

If no one finds out about us, _we stay alive._

**Author's Note- That is the first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoy. Review, too please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia POV**

I walk into the kitchen and see Max and Gazzy.

"Morning." I say, taking my place at the table.

"Hi Thalia. Did you sleep well?" asked Max.

I nod and scoot forward. "I slept on my wing wrong, though." I wince as I rotate my shoulder.

Gazzy hands me a glass of juice.

Fang walks discreetly into the kitchen.

Max stiffens and turns around. "Will you _quit _that?"

"Quit what?" Fang asks calmly. "Breathing?"

"You know what." Max shots back.

Fang rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to me.

"Morning." I say to my brother.

"Morning." He almost whispers.

Iggy thumps down the stairs and falls onto the couch with a perfect aim.

He puts one hand over his milky white eyes.

"Morning Iggy." Max says to him.

"Bite me." Was the reply.

"Fine. Miss breakfast."

Iggy stands up. "I'll make eggs."

"Okay. I'll get Nudge and Angel. Thalia? Want to help me?" Max asks.

"Sure."

I shake Nudge awake. "Nudge? Wake up. Breakfast in ten."

"Wha?" she mumbles incoherently.

"Wake up." I shake harder.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." She pulls the covers off of her.

I smile triumphantly and walk back to the kitchen.

As everyone quietly eats their eggs, I wince again and rotate my shoulder.

My wing really hurts. Probably just a little sore.

"Are you okay?" Fang quietly asks me.

I nod and return back to my eggs.

"I want to go pick strawberries today. They're ripe." Angel suggested, waving her fork around.

"I'll go." I volunteer.

"Okay." Angel smiles at me.

"Me too." Gazzy says, then lets one of his specialties rip.

"Gas mask!" Iggy pretends to choke.

"We should all go. The _fresh_ _air _will all do us good." Nudge glares.

"Jeez, Gazzy." I glare at him as well.

"Sorry." He reply's and turns back to eating.

After breakfast, we grab baskets and start to head into the strawberry fields.

The sun really seems to glare on me and my black shirt. I wipe my forehead again and examine my patch of strawberries.

Suddenly Angel screams.

A thick swarm of Erasers suddenly materialize from the woods surrounding the strawberry patch.

I immediately throw down my basket and launch into action. Jeb taught us never to think, just act.

I kick one of them in the jaw and punch them in the eye. But he's much taller than me, and so I open my wings.

Instead, I get a flash of pain, and I can't focus on the Eraser. His form splits into three people.

I close my eyes and scream.

"Can't get away, little piggy." The Erasers says in my ear.

I don't bother to fight back- I don't have the strength.

The air around me seems stuffy. I try to open my eyes and get a splitting headache.

I hear a scream- a high pitched one.

Another one, this time it's a more deeper scream.

"Thalia!"

The high pitched scream again. It's Angel.

And the deeper one?

It's Fang.

**AN- Review please! Tell me if you like this story so far.**


End file.
